Tale of the Phoenix
by WritersxBlock101
Summary: Blind, hated and alone; well save for the 12 tailed Phoenix sealed inside of her. It takes 16 years to escape the village that hates her for even being alive. 18 years old and hungry for revenge Furatta sets out to find the hidden leaf and the fellow Jinchuriki rumoured to reside within it.
1. Who am I?

**Hey guys I had this crazy idea for a fic and I'm going to grab it and run with it! Please leave a review if you like this first part.**

Chapter 1

Furatta's bare feet hit the ground and tore through the dirt, leaving deep gouges in her wake. She was flying blind, her raged breaths causing her to forget her regular click of the tongue.  
Voices from up ahead.  
Her shaking legs pulsed with new power.

The noises of a village, she hoped it was the hidden leaf, the one she had been searching for. She was grateful for a noise other than her raged breathing.

Gasps filled the air as she passed the clusters of noise. The sounds bounced off the surfaces creating a picture in her mind. Her body was weak but she tried her best to focus on a head band. She stopped dead in her tracks and gave a little click with her tongue. The sound bounced of the Ninjas head band and showed her the symbol of the hidden leaf. Furatta smiled to herself as her legs gave out beneath her.  
"Hey, are you ok?" a gruff voice could be heard above the cries of shock. As her head hit the dirt she reached towards the sound, she made a click amplifying it with the last of her draining Chakra. A man, with tall spikey hair and a head band covering one eye, knelt down beside her. Her out stretched hand touched his face feeling the familiar texture of cloth around his mouth.  
"Help." She rasped between her manic breathes. As her consciousness started to fade she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

…

"She just collapsed in the street?" Sakura questioned as she put her ear to the red haired girl's chest.

"Her eye's never focused on me but she seemed to know where I was. It was so strange, she seemed to be running from something." Kakashi sat in a chair close to the cot the young Ninja was in.

"I've never seen that head band before." Naruto stood close by looking to Kakashi for answers. "She's one of us I can feel it."

Kakashi turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a tailed beast. Though I don't believe it's possible there is supposed to be only 9 beasts."

"There is much you don't know about the world you live in." Sakura jumped back with a start as the girl in the cot sat up seemingly unharmed.

The silence was thick as the girl touched her clothes seemingly making sure she was intact. Her weapon was leaning up against the wall over by Naruto. It was a giant tuning fork made into two parallel blades.

The girl let out a soft hum and the weapon vibrated softly against the wall.

"There you are." She smiled though her eyes never changed with her expression, she just started at nothing. Her eyes aimed at the wall across from her but her eyes seemed to stare off into distance.

"You're blind?" Sakura said softly.

"Born that way, sadly." The girl clicked her tongue then turned to face the three. Kakashi's uninterested eyes seemed suddenly full of shock as he finally got a good look at her clouded white eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked taking a few steps closer. The girl's smile faded and her face looked as blank and empty as her eyes.

"My name is Chinmoku Furatta, I am a Kunoichi from the village hidden in the silence.

"Sixteen years I waited at the mercy of the Ninja who killed my father." The young crimson haired ninja touched her wrists gingerly.

"I escaped and ran. I ran for days, only stopping to rest when I was on the brink of exhaustion. My mother once told me that the leaf village was our closet and kindest neighbours."

"Never heard of it." Naruto said with his arms still crossed.

"You can't hear a silent village." The young crimson haired ninja burst into hysterical laughter. Her tiny malnourished frame quivering with each jolting laugh.

Her laughing stopped. And her head turned towards the door.

 **Please R &R :)**


	2. She's fast

**Here is a new chapter for for you all :)**

Not 3 days ago Furatta was a prisoner, bound and forced to serve the man her village called Sairentokage.  
Now she was standing in front of the Hokage of the Hidden leaf.  
"State your name and your business in Konoha." She spoke. From the way her voice sounded she was a hard woman.

"Chinmoku Furatta, from the village hidden in the silence. I am here to aid in the war against the Akatsuki and protect fellow Jinchuriki."

The tension in the room was thick.

"Which beast do you carry, Chinmoku-san."

"The Juunibi." Furatta dared not click, though she valued her strange way of seeing.

Suddenly a ninja burst through the door breaking the tension.

"A message from Suna, their Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki."

Furatta froze. She knew of this Jinchuriki, Saisei had told her. She turned on her heals to where she knew Naruto was standing.

"I'll see you soon." The room stilled as the girl began to glow.

Flames burst from under her feet and engulfed her within seconds.

Naruto reached out to grab her but she was just a puff of smoke.

...

She flew high above the desert of Suna. Saisei had control of her body and they glided through the air following the fresh trail left by the enemy.

"Where is he, Saisei?" The caw of her inner beast resounded through the dessert.

" _I see them."_ Saisei spotted the two Akatsuki miles ahead about to reach their destination in the forest.

Furatta locked onto the pained groans of the boy they were looking for. Saisei took off at the speed of light, closing the distance fast.

"Don't let them get there." Furatta screamed as the cries of the boy were hidden behind a slab of rock.

Saisei stopped her fast decent and fluttered to a stop outside the cave they had entered.

 _"We are too late."_ Furatta knew what she meant. If the Akatsuki found out what she was she would be captured for sure.

"We need the others." Furatta smashed her fist against the rock in front of her. The way the sound bounced off of it she knew it had been sealed.

"It will take them days to get here." Saisei retracted her control and her chakra went with it. Furatta was left very tired and drained.

She trudged to the tree line knowing she had a long wait. Furatta had burnt up a lot of strength when Saisei took control and now she had to rest.

...

Two teams of Ninja burst through the tree line and ran towards the cave.

"Finally." Furatta sighed, the wait had been long and deep down she knew it was too late.

"It's sealed. You need to take down all the tags at once." Furatta stated, frightening the shit out of Naruto who was the closest too her.

"So this is where you poofed off to then?" Furatta could tell by his tone that he was pissed and concerned.

"We don't have time, you need to go now, Saisei says we are too late." She could feel the stares some angry and some questioning. Furatta didn't care she'd been hated all her life. She was on a bigger mission.

 _"GO!"_ Saisei cawed causing the ninja to jump and do as they were told.

"Naruto, whatever happens we can't let them separate us." Her words bounce off his face and she felt the air move as he nodded.

A few slow minutes later the seal was broken and Furatta had to cover her ears at the ear splitting crack the rock made.

In a formation they ran into the cave, Furatta next to Naruto trying to map out the enemy, but she could only hear two heart beats.

Her hand went to grab her heart as Saisei screamed inside her.

All eyes went to the girl in the corner.

"What's the matter girl scared?" Deidara smirked, though his smile didn't last long. Furatta stepped forward with a cold blank face. A huge clay bird picked up the lifeless body.

"No you don't!" Furatta leapt forward, Naruto hot on her tail as they followed the clay bird out into the sunlight.

Furatta was fast keeping Naruto close by her as they jumped onto the thick logs that Deidara flew above.

"Screeching jutsu, sonic shock wave!" Her muscles forced her hands into the hand signs ingrained in her memory and she blew through the hole her fingers made.

Naruto had to steady himself as the waves of sound created physical transparent waves. The bird the Akatsuki member was on was forced back as the powerful blasts smashed into them.

Naruto knew they had to get to him soon. Furatta seemed to be distracting the enemy, dodging the bombs with ease. But how? Wasn't she blind?

"Naruto, distract him, I'll grab him from above!" He was so confused and so angry, all he wanted was Gaara back. He was struggling and this blind girl seemed to have a plan, something he did not.

"Right!" Naruto jumped into the air. "Shadow clone Jutsu." The clones popped into the air and flung themselves at the man who was still trying to hold onto his bird still reeling from the shock waves.

Naruto tried to see where the girl had gone.

Kakashi watched as the girl who he had picked up of the street silently flew through the air down towards Gaara's body. She was agile and fast, unbelievable for a girl with a handicap such as hers. Kakashi smirked as the girl ripped the lifeless body from the bird's mouth and flung herself towards the ground. He could hear the crashing coming from the battle behind them. They had to defeat this enemy and fast.

Furatta plummeted towards the ground, the Kazekage secure in her arms.

 **Please R &R**


	3. Normal is hard

"Screeching Jutsu, sonic blast." A scream formed on her tongue and she flung it to the ground lifting her back up in the air. She could hear Naruto keeping the enemy busy while she flung herself back towards Kakashi. Her Chakra was draining and fast. She kept her waves aimed at the ground, flinging smaller ones behind her pushing her forward.

Naruto dropped back landing back on a log breathing heavily.  
He glanced to the side to see the girl had landed safely on a log a few below them.

Furatta heard the bombs flying towards her. She just smirked as she went up in smoke, transporting her and the Kazekage back towards the medical ninja. She landed with her two feet on the ground and breathing heavy. Furatta laid the lifeless Jinchuriki on the ground and knelt beside him.

She had failed. Saisei was angry at the loss of a fellow beast.

Her job was to keep his body safe; maybe they could do something, to at least bring this man back.

Furatta surveyed the chaos as she scanned the sounds she mapped out puppets and people fighting in near the cave entrance, not 20 metres from where she was standing.

Saisei growled in response to the knowledge of enemy proximity.

 _"We shall protect this body with our life."_ Saisei spoke to Furatta in her head. Furatta nodded whistling in a pitch higher than a human could hear. The area became clear to her, once again she 'watched' the fight in front of her. They seemed to be moving at the speed of light, Furatta found it hard just keeping up. Until, silence from the battle field.

Furatta heard the puppets heart beat go silent and she called out to the two who had fought against the puppet.

They ran two her and she immediately touched them both and with one hand on the Kazekage they were transported to where she heard Kakashi's heart beat.

They were in a field, with Gaara lying in between them. Naruto gasped as Lady Chiyo started to work on Gaara.

Furatta stumbled back and fell into the waiting arms of Kakashi, who wasn't feeling so great himself.

"You would risk your life for someone you don't know?" He held her tightly, feeling her sag in his arms.

"I will protect my kind at all cost." She struggled to stand but pushed herself to her feet.

All of a sudden she could hear a new heart beat.

"He's-" she was cut off by an audible gasp from lungs that had not breathed in a while.

Saisei gasped as the man was greeted by Naruto as if he knew this would happen. A man with a puppet of his back and a girl with a fan helped the Kazekage stand, the exchanged some words with Naruto.

Gaara of the sand stood carefully looking over the people around him, the people who cared.

He spotted a face he did not recognise, her forehead was sweating and her hair covered half her face. Her hair was crimson and her body was thin. His eyes were fixed on her, unmoving. Gaara felt a pull in his chest, this girl she was blind but he knew she was looking at him, her eyes cloudy, unfocused and her soft lips were slightly apart.  
He watched as her lips turned up into a smile. Gaara was confused who was she?

There he stood body still rigid from the rigor mortis. For the first time in her life Saisei was silent. She felt his eyes on her. She wished she could see so she could return the gaze.

"Gaara!" Naruto, broke their focus. "You have to meet Furatta-chan, she helped us save your life." Naruto gestured over to the blind girl as she stood weak and shaking. Her smile widened at Naruto's voice, but it was short lived as she doubled over in pain.

Kakashi caught her before she could fall. Furatta covered her mouth as she hacked, blood seeping through her fingers.  
"Not used to using Saisei so much." She stated straightening out. Furatta wiped her hand on her red tattered skirt, brushing it off as if it were nothing.  
Naruto began to speak again, but Furatta was too focused on the gaze of the Kazekage to listen.

People stopped and said a prayer for Lady Chiyo. Then everyone began moving towards the Village of Suna. Naruto came to stand beside Furatta offering an arm for support which she readily accepted.  
Furatta was unused to so much physical contact, but she welcomed it. All her life with only beatings as a form of contact had her on edge, but Saisei calmed her with soothing words. Saisei got to work healing her wounds from the massive amounts of Saisei's Chakra she had used. Now all that was left was some rest to regain her own chakra. They reached Suna and the funeral for Lady Chiyo was held. Furatta felt so grateful for this woman she had given her life for her kind.  
Unlike most tailed beasts Saisei was a kind beast, quiet and passionate about the other tailed beasts. Though Saisei had said the other tailed beasts had always complained that she was so soft to be as powerful as she was.

...

They were given a place to stay and though they were weary of her, the Kazekage had shut them down stating that she put her life on the line for their Kage and to show some respect.

Naruto and Kakashi were the most open, helping her when she asked them to read something for her and other such things, that even with her chakra amplified echo location she could not do.

Gaara had been taken to rest. But Furatta vowed she would speak to him at another time, she was strangely drawn to the red haired ex-jinchuriki.

The leaf ninja went to a cafe for some well earned food, Furatta was introduced to all the others she had not meet properly: Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji. Lee grabbed her hand and shook it proclaiming something about youthfulness. Furatta laughed at this overwhelmed by Gai-sensei and Lee's boisterous attitudes. She found it quite refreshing.

"So tell us about yourself." Sakura said still not all that trusting of the strange Kunoichi.

"Um-" Furatta started as she felt all eyes on her. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"I'm Chinmoku Furatta, daughter of the late Sairentokage. I come from the village hidden in the silence." She felt Kakashi perk up beside her at this new information.  
"My main goal is to take down the Akatsuki and keep my fellow Jinchuriki safe." Furatta bowed her head and blushed as she felt Naruto grip her hand beside her. She was sandwiched in between Kakashi and Naruto and sat across from Lee and Sakura. Furatta had the strangest feeling that Kakashi was keeping an eye on her because of him finding me in the middle of the street. And Naruto was kind to her because of their connection as jinchuriki.

The waitress saved Furatta from any further questions. She had asked Naruto to order her something as she could not read the menu. The plate that was placed in front of her smelled divine, in fact so much so that Furatta had so herself from gagging. Everyone around her began to eat but she was paused with her chop sticks feeling the food in front of her.  
With a deep breath she placed a small piece of, what she guessed was meat, into her mouth and immediately her eyes began to water. The flavour was way too much. She tried her best to swallow but she just couldn't.  
In panic she pushed Kakashi with her elbow and he stood up in alarm. Furatta knocked on the table which gave her a clear layout of the room and she ran towards the bathroom. She turned sharply left and tapped on the wall.  
No urinals. Thank goodness she hadn't chosen the wrong bathroom. Furatta ran into one of the stalls. She spat the food into the toilet and sat of the cold floor.

She just ran out of a room full of ninja's with her eyes watering. They are going to think my food in poisoned or something. Furatta smacked her forehead, how embarrassing. Sixteen years on nothing but bread and cheese had caused her taste buds to be very sensitive.

"Furatta-san?" Sakura's lit up the bathroom and echoed off the walls.

"In here." Furatta heard her footsteps approach her.

"Are you all right?" she knelt down to Furatta's level as she placed her head on her knees.

"I'm so sorry, I just... I've never eaten anything like that before." The crimson haired girl couldn't see the concern on the pink haired medical-nin's face but she knew it was there.

"Furatta-san, what happened?" Sakura placed a hand tentatively on Furatta's shoulder.

"I've lived on a diet of bread and cheese almost my entire life, that's why you look at my midriff like you do." Furatta was not dumb she had felt her eyes on her stomach, staring at her ribs. Sakura crouched stunned; this girl shouldn't even be moving.

"Saisei say's I could be an amazing Ninja if I got some decent nutrition." Suddenly Furatta was pulled into a hug. Sakura couldn't believe what she was telling her. What had they done to her?

"I won't ask anymore of you Furatta-chan." Sakura broke the hug and stood taking Furatta's hand.

"I'll order you something plainer." Furatta sighed in relief; at least she knew she was in good hands.

She felt eyes on her as she was pulled out of the restroom.

"Hey Furatta-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto's concern was touching. Furatta made her way to sit down again covering her mouth with her hand, trying to cover up the smell of the food.

"Just a sensitive stomach, Naruto-kun. Not used to such overpowering flavours." Furatta listened as her voice bounced off the faces of the leaf nin around her. Concern plastered their features.

"It's ok, I've ordered you some bread and cheese, just try and drink something." She knew Sakura felt bad from being caught out for judging Furatta's figure. Of course Furatta didn't blame her, she knew her ribs stuck out and her hips were more defined than what was healthy. Saisei had kept her body going on nothing but scraps her whole life, maybe it was time to change.

 **Thank you to my favouriters and followers :) also thank you to Jadefire13 for her review :) please R &R**


End file.
